Cross Examination
by TaXXTi
Summary: Jensen é intimado a depor, mas o interrogatório pode tomar um rumo inesperado quando o detetive Padalecki resolve investigar mais a fundo o suspeito. Fic escrita a quatro mãos: Anarco Girl e TaXXTi. Padackles/J2 para MARY SPN
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Cross Examination**  
>Category: TV Shows » Supernatural<br>Author: TaXXTi  
>Language: Portuguese, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Romance/Humor  
>Published: 03-13-12, Updated: 03-13-12<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 4,230

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Não ganhamos nem tampinhas colecionáveis de garrafa por isso, apenas os comentários dos nossos amados. Se o Jared e o Jensen fazem isso, não sabemos, mas é uma ótima idéia e nós aprovamos. A REPRODUÇÃO TOTAL OU PARCIAL É PROIBIDA.

**Beta: **Claudia Winchester (fofa!)

**Sinopse:** Jensen é intimado a depor, mas o interrogatório pode tomar um rumo inesperado quando o detetive Padalecki resolve investigar mais a fundo o suspeito.

**Shipper: **Padackles / J2

**Avisos: **Putaria de nível maior escrita a quatro mãos. Quando duas mentes pervertidas se juntam... Mentes pervas unidas em nome do slash. FAVOR NÃO FAVORITAR SEM DEIXAR REVIEW!

* * *

><p><strong>Cross-Examination<strong>

_**by**_

_**Anarco Girl & TaXXTi**_

* * *

><p><strong>~~ Presente para Mary Spn ~~<strong>

* * *

><p>O cheiro de umidade tomava conta do ambiente. Era um odor suave, mas ainda perceptível. As paredes de blocos expostos, em uma cor cinza sombria, com infiltrações, somando-se as pequenas gotas que caíam do teto manchado, acompanhadas do barulho intermitente que tirava a concentração. Entre as paredes havia apenas uma mesa e duas cadeiras, ambas metálicas, uma sincronia perfeita com aquele lugar. Não havia janelas e apenas uma porta. O ambiente era frio, o metal era frio, tanto que fazia um calafrio subir pela espinha, arrepiando todos os pelos do corpo.<p>

Sobre a mesa, localizada no centro do recinto, não havia nada além de um brilho gasto do metal que reluzia a única iluminação do ambiente. Uma lâmpada sob um pendente de formato afunilado que balançava fracamente. Sobre uma das cadeiras, havia um homem de cabelos loiros cor trigo, corpo torneado, dono de um par de olhos verdes encantadores. A pele cheia de sardas era como um destaque para aqueles olhos, que só não eram o centro das atenções em virtude dos lábios bem desenhados. Contornos perfeitamente delineados, com curvas e enchimento perfeito, que o maior artista não seria capaz de reproduzir.

O loiro encarava as próprias mãos, agora apoiadas sobre a mesa, tamborilando com os dedos, demonstrando toda a sua ansiedade. Passava a língua pelos lábios nervosamente, aguardando por segundos que pareciam minutos e minutos que pareciam uma eternidade. Ouvia o som de cada gota que atingia o chão se dissipar pelo ar, uma após a outra, como o ritmo de uma canção, porém ali, naquela sala, nenhuma canção poderia ser agradável.

* * *

><p>POR MOTIVOS DE PLÁGIO, ESTA FANFIC FOI REMOVIDA PELA AUTORA.<p>

Mantive aqui este arquivo apenas como evidência da data de publicação e imprimi uma versão em PDF da fanfic completa.

Em breve, a fanfic será republicada no meu LiveJournal, com acesso restrito para amigos. Aguarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram essa história.

Devido a acontecimentos recentes de plágio das minhas "obras" - Ui! AHWuawHwUHAUW Desculpa! - me vi obrigada a excluir a fanfic. Mantive o primeiro trecho como arquivo, fiz as impressões em PDF e a fanfic ficará disponível apenas no LiveJournal.

Beijos especiais para:

Maria Liss, theimpala67, Boozinha Luthor, Gi (nossa amada, com toda a sua sabedoria), TODAS AS DEMAIS GIs hAUWHUAWHuAW, Ana Ackles, Gabi Hiddleston, Claudia Winchester querida beta, Perola do café, CassBoy, TheMidnightDesireIanto, Mary Spn presenteada e amada e Totosay de Cueca. Leitores que leram e expressaram suas opiniões.

Beijos também para os meninos e meninas que se mobilizaram para denunciar o plágio. Coração pra vocês.

Slash para todos! Amém!


End file.
